


Because He Texted at 3 A.M.

by RamenNoodleDream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, Highschool AU, M/M, Much yaoi, Phone Sex, Sexting, Underage Drug Use, Wow, it's barely there, lots of smut, not too much reference to it though, very r18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/pseuds/RamenNoodleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying late at night, Marco Bodt answers a text from his best friend, Jean Kirstein. Little does he know, his friend has a little 'problem', and turns out Marco is just the guy to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Texted at 3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AoT fic, and first JeanMarco fic! This entire thing is based off a shamchat I had. I just had to write it! Mainly, all the dialogue and texts come from that chat. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: '-' in between the text messages mean they were sent by the same person, but sent separately. Also! Bold means text!  
> First half is pretty much text messages.
> 
> Please leave feedback if you have any!

 Marco sat at his desk, setting the pencil he had been writing with down. He let out a sigh, checking his clock. Almost three in the morning. Great. School in four hours, too. Fantastic. He looked back at the papers he was scribbling on. Mainly notes, study guides, flash cards, all for different classes. If school didn't kill him, he didn't know what would. As he stretched, trying to give his poor hands a break, his phone lit up with a new text message.

 'Who, in their right mind, is up at this time...?' He thought. 'Oh right. I am.' He checked the sender, and low and behold, it was his best friend, Jean Kirstein. Marco couldn't say he was exactly surprised.

 

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Yo, Freckles, u up?**

 

 Ignoring the nickname, Marco started to type his response. He should get his work done, but talking to a friend, especially Jean, is way more fun.

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Oh hey Jean. Yeah, I'm up. What are you doing?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Sooo bored man**  

**-**

**And sooo stoned**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Gosh, Jean, when are you not one of those things? Did you need something?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Yeah dude I need ur help**

**-**

**Ur expertise**

**-**

**Ur wonderful brain**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**My brain is free as of right now. What do you need help with?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Okay so this might be tmi**

**-**

**But I've had this boner**

**-**

**For like three hours**

 

Marco could feel his face turn red from just reading that. Did Jean just seriously text him at three A.M. to tell him this?

 

**To: Jean Kirstein:**

**Wait**

**-**

**What did you see that made you so horny?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Idk man I just started smoking and thinking about shit and it just happened**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Have you uh... You know, tried to take care of it?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Duh man I'm not stupid**

**-**

**But I'm too stoned to think of a fantasy and my laptop is broken so**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Uh... Hmm... Okay. I'm gonna suggest something. But, I need to know how good of friends we are.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Uh... How am I supposed to know?**

**-**

**I dunno... Like real close bros?**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Would you be disgusted by me easily? Like, so disgusted you'd stop being my friend?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**I dunno man, remember that time I got you to pee in a bottle and made Eren drink it? I don't know if it can get grosser than that.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**I still can't believe how close he got to drinking it.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**I will always insist he got a few drops in his mouth before he realized**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**But trust me this may be worse than that.**

**-**

**I was thinking I could help you think of a... Fantasy.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Help me think of one? Like wut?**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Like... Oh god, this is embarrassing... What if I took care of it for you? If we... Did it... That a good enough fantasy?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**U took care of it? How?**

**-**

**Are u hiding in my room?**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**No, no. I would've died from laughter or embarrassment if I saw your thing up. You would've known I was in here.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Hey u wouldn't laugh, its not small. Look like a horse, hung like a horse.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Oh my god Jean, stop that. I meant like.. Sexting.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Have you ever even sexted b4? Aren't you the innocent 1?**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Yes, I'm the innocent one, and no I've never done it before. But it can't be hard, right?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Can't be any harder than my dick.**

**-**

**To be honest it's getting painful.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Jean I'm serious I don't need to know how hard it is. I guessed it was very hard from it being up for three hours.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**If ur going to sext me, u can't be scared to talk about my dick.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**You're right, you're right. Firstly, what in the world were you thinking of?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**I dunno, probably getting my dick sucked.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Alright, then we will go off that. Can you see it? Can you see me doing that to you?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Wait but like... You?!**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Yes me!**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Wait wait wait wait, ur like my best friend I can't do that. I'd feel like I was violating you.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Okay, how about this: Jean, I give you permission to think of me blowing you. There's my consent, no violation.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**That's very sweet of u. Okay, OK. Let's do it.**

 

Oh god, this was seriously happening, wasn't it? Marco took a deep breath and typed his response.

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Alright then. So... Imagine us hanging out, like usual.**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Sitting on my bed?**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Sitting on your bed. And my hand brushes up against your thigh.**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Wait shit you're actually good at this, like I can see it in my head**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**It's not that I'm good at this, it's that you have an extremely dirty mind.**

**-**

**So dirty that I have to clean you up, right?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Fuck, Marco...**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Yeah, yeah. Anyways, my hand brushes against your thigh. It excites you, doesn't it Jean?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Fuck, yes, it does**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**And I see that. Me being me and wanting to apologize, I offer to take care of it. Are you going to let me take care of it?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Holy fucking shit, Marco. Yes, god yes, please take care of it for me.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Now think of me nodding, and getting in between your legs and starting to pull your pants down. Can you see that Jean?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Yeah, shit, can I put my hand in your hair?**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**I'd love it if you did.**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Okay, I put my hand in your hair and I'm tugging at it.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**While you do that, I'm slowly tugging your boxers down. Soon, I get you free. What do you want me to do next?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Shit Marco... Please, touch me..**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**I'll do just that. I'll wrap my hand around you, and give you just a few test pulls. Do that to yourself, Jean.**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Fuck... Wait, wait hold on let me get my boxers off.**

**-**

**God that feels so good... More, Marco, please I need more**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**After I get used to that, I'm obviously going to get sloppier and go slower, since it is my first time. You do that too, sloppy tugs, Jean.**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Fucking Christ that feels nice... God, it's like you're right here.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**You really like it, huh, Jean? Well, after a few seconds, you're going to tug at my hair. That'll tell me to put my mouth around you, right?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**God, please.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**First I'm going to get down and lick you ever so lightly. Once I'm ready, I'm going to close my mouth around your head.**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**God, you look so fucking hot like this**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**I bet you think I do. You want me to move, right, Jean?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Yes, yes please Marco, I want you to move so badly.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Mhm. I'm going to slowly move down, but only halfway. I'm going to rub the rest of you with my hand. Do that, only rub part of yourself. Leave room for my mouth, okay? And with my other hand, I'm going to slowly rub your thigh. I'm going to grip it once I start going up and coming back down, alright?**

**-**

**You want more, don't you? You want me to go faster, huh?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**God, Marco, you don't even understand. I'm begging you right now, I need you to go faster.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Well, keep imagining me going up and down on you. But imagine I'm going faster, but not too fast; I'm still nervous about this. I'm going to keep rubbing your thigh and whatever isn't in my mouth. How's all this? It doing the trick?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Yes, oh my fucking god, Marco it feels so good.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**You really like this, don't you Jean? Well, I'm going to pull up after a while, and you know what I'll do?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**I have a feeling I want to know.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**I'm going to come up, and I'm gonna kiss you. I'm going to keep rubbing your dick as I kiss you, too. Do you like that, Jean?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**God, oh my god, Marco. I'm so close. Please.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**I'm going to feel how slick you are, and I'll go back down. I'll take you back in my mouth, because I really want to taste you. As you come really close, know whats gonna happen?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**What, Marco? Oh fuck, please tell me.**

**-**

**Holy shit, I'm going to cum.**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**I know you are. And to get you going faster, I'm going to take you all in my mouth. One swallow. I'm deep throating you, Jean, what are you going to do?**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Oh my god oh my fucking god oh holy shit I'm cumming**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**And I'm going to stay on you until its all out. I'm going to swallow it all, just for you.**

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Oh**

**-**

**Oh m y fucking**

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**How was that? Did you like it?**

 

There was a delay in Jean's response. Marco assumed this was due to him trying to calm himself down and recollect himself. He took this time to think, and process what he just did with Jean. His thoughts were cut short when he saw his phone light up with a new text message.

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**I fucking loved it, but what the actual fuck? Where the hell did that all come from?**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Oh! Well, I do think about doing something like this alot.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**You think about doing this alot?**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**I do. I may be innocent, but even I have my own fantasies and needs.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**I don't know why that's so hot to me but it is.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Oh my gosh, you aren't getting hard again, are you?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**I'm actually still hard :/**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Seriously...?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Yes. Wtf.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Ok, ok, calm down. Do you need anymore help?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Don't freak out**

**-**

**But will you call me? It's hard to type while masturbating.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Call...? Well, ok. But you don't freak out when I tell you I sort of may have gotten hard from this, too.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Why would I freak out? Look, hearing you jack off will probably get me off faster.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Alright, alright. Hey, you know, we could do something other than acting like I'm blowing you.**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**You thinking what I'm thinking?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Tell me, just in case.**

 

**To: Jean Kirstein**

**Maybe we could act like... We're actually having sex?**

 

**From: Jean Kirstein**

**Sounds good. Calling you now.**

 

Marco didn't even get to begin a response before an incoming call came in. That was fast. But Marco couldn't really blame Jean for his eagerness. To be honest, Marco was just as eager. Not only because this was new and exciting to his young, hormonal teenage mind, but also because he had his own hard on he wanted to get rid of. He quickly accepted the call, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat before speaking.

 

"Hello?" He spoke softly, trying to stay calm.

 

"Hey, Marco. We actually doing this?" Jean replied. His voice sounded throaty, most likely from the weed he smoked before texting Marco. Usually, he didn't approve of drug use of any kind, even if weed didn't have that many bad side affects, but god, his voice just turned Marco on even more.

 

"Oh, hey Jean. I wasn't expecting a call from you." He joked. He took one more breath, trying to not sound so nervous. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

 

"Alright. Want me to start? I mean, I'm not so sure how to, but..."

 

"I don't know how to start either... Alright, hang on, let the innocent one handle this again." After a moment of thought, Marco spoke again. "Okay, think of us fooling around again, on my bed this time."

 

"Sorry, sorry. So on your bed. Late at night, right? No one else is awake?"

 

"Nope, just me and you." Marco said. "Think of us... Kissing. We're just making out a bit late at night."

 

Marco could hear Jeans breathing become a bit heavier. On the other end, Jean listened closely to the other, teasing his head as they slowly got started. God, he thought this was incredibly exciting. "Yeah, and you're sitting on my lap. And... You don't have a shirt on. I fucking love all the freckles on your chest.." Jean breathlessly chuckled at the end of his reply.

 

"Oh god, Jean." Marcos face reddened as he pictured the scene. "You're feeling over my chest, right? You're making sure you can feel everywhere my freckles are."

 

"Yeah, I am. But gently; I know you like being touched gently. I'm tracing all of them, too."

 

"Oh, Jean," He breathed, "It's like you're right here. What are you going to do next?"

 

"Mm?" There was a pause, presumably since Jean was trying to think of what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't get the words out. He was just in awe this was happening. "I'm gonna let go of your mouth, and see how pretty and swollen it is from kissing me. Then, I'm gonna kiss down your neck as I lay you back on your bed. I'm going to suck and kiss your neck, and leave hickies there. I want everyone to know you're mine."

 

"And I'm going to reach up, and grab your hair. I'll tug every time you bite down on me." Marco felt his pants start to tighten as his erection grew harder. He cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he reached both his hands down to work at undoing his pants. He definitely was feeling Jeans pain, this was killing him. "Can't you hear all my moans and gasps?"

 

"God, fuck yes I can-" He cut himself off as a soft groan escaped his lips. He was speeding his hand up, and no matter how hard he tried, a few sounds kept getting out. Most of the sounds being his groans, gasps or ragged breathes. "I'm going to pull away, alright?  Then I'll move down, kissing down your stomach real slow."

 

Marco felt his stomach quiver at the thought of each kiss. He leaned back in his desk chair, lifting himself up slightly as he slid off his pants. "Yeah? What else, Jean? Please... Do something, anything to me."

 

"Anything, huh?" Jean smirked, humming softly as he thought of what he'd do. He had many ideas, but he wanted to pick out the perfect one for Marco. "How about this: I'm gonna unbutton your pants and tug them off. Are you already hard for me, baby?"

 

With his pants around his ankles and his boxers soon following, Marco started palming himself. His breath hitched as he responded. "God, yes... So hard. It's all for you, do whatever you want to me, Jean. I'm yours." 

 

"Good. Yeah, so good.. I'll pull you out of your boxers, stroke you a few times to tease you. Can you feel that?"

 

"Y-yeah, I think I can..." Marco stuttered as he tried to recreate each touch Jean said he'd do. It was hard to do, but he managed it somehow. In his foggy mind, he imagined it wasn't him touching himself, but was Jean touching him. He had thought of Jean touching him before, but now he wanted it more than ever. He wanted it to be real. "You feel so good... But you're such a tease."

 

"Mm?" He hummed. He was sort of getting enjoyment out of hearing Marco call him that. "Tell me what you want then, Marco."

 

Hearing his name like that. Hearing Jeans voice say it, especially when it was so low and breathless like it was, drove Marco crazy. "I need you... I need you to touch me, but really touch me. I just want you to make me feel amazing."

 

 "Mhmm, anything you want, Marco." Jean said. "I'm stroking you faster now, alright? And I'm looking up at you because you make such pretty faces."

 

"And they're all for you, J-Jean." Marcos face turned a slightly darker shade of red when he stuttered out Jeans name. He knew it was weird to be embarrassed by that, especially with what they were doing, but Marco couldn't help it. He bit his lip as he started speeding his hand up, trying to get his voice under control. "And I'm going to reach down to grip your shoulders. I'll call your name out, too."

 

"Yeah, moan it real loud for me." Now it was Jeans turn to bite his lip. "But wait, we can't be too loud. We don't want to wake your parents up, so I'll put my hand over your mouth to quiet you down."

 

Parents, right. Marco had almost forgotten about them. He hadn't been too loud, but a short wave of fear came over him. What if they came in? What if they were right outside his door, listening, waiting to burst in and catch him? No, no way they'd be up this early. He pushed these thoughts down and refocused on Jean. "M-mhm, they'd kill you if they found out what we were doing." This was the truth. "And that makes it so much more exciting, doesn't it?" Another truth. Atleast it was exciting for Marco. "I'll quiet myself down, and reach up to move your hand. I'm going to pull you into another kiss, okay? Then I'm going to press my hand against your crotch. I wanna feel how hard you've gotten."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to kiss you to help keep you quiet. I'm going to press my hips into your hand, too. Fuck, do you feel how hard I've gotten just from hearing you moan? Do you see what you do to me, baby?"

 

"I do, Jean... And it makes me go so red." He took a shaky breath. "I'm going to be so nervous, but I'm going to reach down and undo your pants, and I'm gonna run my tongue across your lips. Are you going to let me in, Jean?"

 

"Yeah, fuck. I'm gonna open my mouth for you because I wanna taste you, I want to feel your tongue. And real slow, I'm going to trail my fingers down..." There was a short pause. Marco couldn't tell if Jean was too embarrassed to finish the sentence in one go, or if he just couldn't get the words out on account of him pumping himself. "... Down over your balls. I'm not stopping until I reach your tight little hole. Once I'm there, I'm going to press against it."

 

Marco shivered at his words. "God, that feels so amazing, you have no idea Jean... I'm going to moan your name, and press against your fingers. I'm going to press against your tongue, too. What are going to do now?"

 

"Mm?" He hummed. "I'm going to pull away and bring my hand up, push my fingers past your lips. I'll tell you to suck, use that pretty mouth of yours. And I'm going to keep stroking you, nice and slow, just to watch you squirm."

 

"Jean..." He moaned softly. "I'm going to grab your wrist and slowly suck on your fingers. I'm going to slide my tongue over them, and moan softly around them, too. You like that, Jean? Am I doing good?" 

 

Jean took a sharp breath. "So good, babe. God, so good... I'm going to pull my fingers out. Reluctantly, though, 'cause your mouth feels so fucking good. Then I'm gonna push them back between your legs. You going to spread your legs like a good boy, Marco?"

 

"Yes, Jean, god yes. I'm going to do it as soon as you ask, too, because I'm just so obedient. I'm going to keep holding your wrist as you go down, and I'm gonna bite my lip. Do you like how I look? Lip bitten, cheeks flushed, completely at your mercy..." He trailed off. 

 

"God, you look so fucking hot. You can hold onto my wrist real tight, okay? Do that while I push a finger into you, nice and slow. Have to push real hard since you're so damn tight..." Jean bit his lip, speeding his hand up. Just the thought of how Marco looked was enough to almost drive him over the edge. The soft slapping of his hand hitting his skin could be heard in the background if one listened closely. If only either boy cared or were listening that close. Their minds were too clouded, clouded with each other, right now to focus on small sounds like that.

 

"And I'm just going to get tighter when you push in. I'm going to gasp, and jump a little, but I know it'll feel real good. And that's 'cause you always make me feel so good, Jean." He always did. Whether this be when he imagined them both being intimate with each other, or when they were actually hanging out together. At this time, it was of course platonic. Even though Marco wanted so much more from these moments ever since he developed feelings for his best friend. "I'm going to throw my head back and throw my hands around you to pull you closer to me. Close enough for you to hear my moans right in your ear."

 

"I'm going to press myself against you, so tight baby. I'll do this so you can feel me leaking onto your stomach, so you can see how fucking hard you've made me. Then I'm going to move, nice and slow, curl it just right so I can hit your sweet spot." He smirked as he said this, slowly closing his eyes as he imagined Marcos reaction on the other end. Probably turned him into an even bigger mess than he is right now.

 

"Oh my god, Jean, do you know what that will do to me?" He said, desperately trying to control his volume. "I won't even be able to look at you straight. I'm going to ride your hand, move back and forth to try and get more, moaning your name out as you brush against that one spot. I might even scratch your back a little. What will you do about that?"

 

"I'm going to gasp, but I won't hesitate to push another finger into you; Need to stretch you out real good for my cock, alright? Gonna lean up, whisper in your ear, beg you to calm down because your parents are asleep in the next room. But I just fucking love how you can't control yourself because of me." He let out a breathless chuckle. Could he be anymore hot right now? This thought took residence in Marcos mind long ago, but now it was nagging at him more than ever.

 

"I'll keep trying to get more out of those two fingers, and I'm going to keep moaning no matter how much you beg or tell me to stop. I will try to quiet down since I really want you to come back and do this to me all over again. But just so I'm not the only one going crazy, I'll reach down and grip you, start rubbing you as you stretch me out, okay?"

 

 "I'm going to kiss you and moan your name real quiet into your mouth, alright baby? I want to show you how good you're making me feel." He said. "I'll add a third finger and push them as deep as they can fucking go. I won't stop moving them, even with them all the way inside you."

 

"Once I feel you push them so deep in me, I'll go wild. I'll kiss you back hard, stroking you faster and moaning like crazy. You have no idea how crazy you're driving me right now, Jean." 

 

"I'll push your hand away because, fuck, you're so good. If you keep going, I'll cum right there. And our fun isn't done just yet, right?" He paused for a brief moment, trying to push the feeling to actually cum down. No way, it's too soon. Besides, he wasn't going to let Marco last longer than him. He may have been in bliss, but he still needed to feel manly. "I'll pull my fingers out, hushing you real gentle, kissing you all over your face like you deserve. Then I'll get the lube, alright? Tug my boxers off the rest of the way, get myself all ready for you, spread you out on the mattress. You ready for me, Marco?"

 

"I'll whine when you pull those fingers out, but once I realize what you're doing, I'll quiet down and do whatever you want me to do. I'll follow your hands, sprawl out and get into whatever position you want me in. I'm so ready for you, Jean, I need you so badly. If you don't hurry up, I'm going to cum just from your fingers, and then I'll be so embarrassed." 

 

"I wouldn't care, baby. I'd still fuck you until you were screaming anyways." God, Marco hoped this was what Jean would do if they actually got to do this for real. "I want you on your back so I can see you, okay? I'm going to hold you really tight, kiss you sweet and start to pushing in you. And fuck, I have to hold back so I don't cum right as I get in you because you're so damn tight around me. I'll have to kiss you harder, because I just know you won't keep quiet. And I'm so proud it's all because of me."

 

"Ah, ah, ah, can't have me screaming. My parents might hear how great you're making me feel." He would've laughed at his own joke if he wasn't taking such short breaths. "I'm going to wrap my hands around your neck, and tangle them in your hair. I'm gonna wrap my legs around your waist, too, just to help you push in faster. And that kiss-- Oh god, Jean, I won't be able to last much longer..."

 

"Thats okay, I just want to make you feel good. I'll keep pushing in and grab your hips, hold you so damn close, to keep you steady. God, you feel so fucking good, holy shit..." He trailed off for a few moments. "I'm going to move now, how do you want me?"

 

"Yes, yes Jean." He took a sharp breath, not meaning to sound so needy. He just wanted to hear how Jean would finish him; how Jean would treat him. "Please, just touch me. I want- no, I _need_ you to go slow in me. Then I need you to go faster in me. I need you to hit that one spot that'll drive me mad. Jean, please, I need you to send me over the edge, because oh god, I'm so close to the edge..." He rushed himself a bit since he really was about to finish himself, which caused him to barely have any air in his lungs. What with all the talking, moans, and gasps, was it really a surprise?

 

"Yeah? I'm going to reach down and stroke you nice and fast, just like the way I'm fucking you. I'm trying to be quiet, I really am, but the smacking of our hips are so fucking loud I just can't be bothered. I'm so close, too, Marco. You gonna let me cum in you?"

 

"I'm going to let you cum in me. And I'm going to pull back so I can moan out as I feel every drop of you fill me up. I'm going to finish, too, since your touches are just too much for me. I'm gonna cum, and I don't care where it goes, I just-" He took a sharp breath. "O-oh god, Jean, I'm really c-cumming." He moaned.

 

"Yeah? Yeah, god, cum for me, Marco. I want to hear it; I want to hear you moan my name. God, I'm... Fuck, I'm gonna..." He cut himself off, speeding his hand up as fast as he could. 

 

And with that, Marco did exactly what Jean wanted. He came, moaning out Jeans name, his hand flying over his mouth to desperately quiet himself down. Shortly after he was finishing, he heard Jeans moans on the other end. He took this as Jean had succeffully gotten himself off for a second time. But, what he did notice, was he wasn't just moaning any regular moan; He was saying his name. He was moaning out 'Marco' amongst all the other incoherent words. Marco imagined him doing this so many times, but now that he heard the real thing... It made him feel amazing. 

 

After taking a few moments for Jean and himself to calm down and to regain their breaths, Marco slowly dropped the hand that was clamped over his mouth to his side, letting it swing carelessly, and spoke up. "J-Jean, that was... So amazing." He softly panted out.

 

There was a soft sound on the other end. It was Jeans way of telling Marco he heard him. It took Jean a few seconds to finally manage to get a few words out. "Oh my fucking god... You have no damn idea." He said, giving a proper response to Marcos statement.

 

"Mhm." He hummed in agreement, a small smile spreading across his face as he finally returned to normal. Well, there was the burning in his cheeks, but he ignored that. "Did that help your problem, sweetie?"

 

There was a slight pause as Jean glanced down to check. He leaned back against his beds headboard, resting an arm behind his head, a pleased smile on his face. "Yeah. But, seriously, Marco... Holy fucking shit." He just couldn't get over that they did that. That he, Jean Kirstein, actually did something he thought about doing for sometime now with the guy he had imagined it being with. He had to be dreaming, he knew that, but he didn't care. This was the best wet dream he had ever had. Well, best one that day atleast.

 

"You really liked it then, huh? All I know is that it felt amazing for me. It was so exciting!" He giggled. His virgin was showing very badly right now. 

 

"Yeah, Christ..." He chuckled softly. He paused for a moment, working up the courage to ask Marco something risky. "Hey, uh, Marco?"

 

"Yeah, Jean?" He asked, rocking himself slightly in his chair.

 

"Would you, uh... I... Never mind "

 

"No, no!" He sat up, wondering if he had done something wrong. Oh god, what if Jean was about to ask if they could stop being friends? Marco was scared this would happen. 'Okay, calm down, have a heart attack after he asks.' He thought. "I just helped you get off twice, No need to get shy now, okay?"

 

"No, it's fine. You'll freak out. Besides, it's stupid."

 

"Jean, please tell me. I didn't freak out during any of this, did I? I cross my heart I won't freak."

 

"Okay, don't twist my arm." He laughed nervously, clearing his throat. "Do you maybe want to do this again? But... For real this time?"

 

"Oh? Oh!" He said, the question throwing him off for a second. "You mean... You want to have sex with me?" 

 

"I mean.." He quickly said. "How old are you again? Older than me, right?"

 

"By a year, not too much. It's weird; I'm older and so innocent- was so innocent. Then here you are, younger and way dirtier than me." He chuckled softly.

 

"Yeah, but... You're a virgin, right?"

 

Marco went silent, his face instantly regaining all the red it had lost. He looked away out of embarrassment. He didn't look away from anything specific, it was just a reflex. "Don't laugh, but yes, I am."

 

"I'm not laughing, don't worry. I'm one, too. I dunno, I just... Trust you. You're my best friend, and I think it's the option to.. Lose it to you." He cleared his throat again. Marco imagined it was because he was embarrassed also. This made him feel a tiny bit better.

 

"Well I feel better knowing we're both inexperienced. It'll make any messups I do less embarrassing. So... Yes, I do want to do it with you. I trust you so much, and you're the only one who knows pretty much everything about me. Honestly, I've been liking you for a while now and-" He cut himself off. He had been rambling, and just couldn't stop telling his feelings. He stopped, but it was too late. Maybe Jean didn't hear him?

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I- Wait, what?" Or maybe he did.

 

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! A-anyways, I..." He bit his lip, not wanting to dig his grave any deeper.

 

"No, seriously Marco, repeat what you just said." 

 

"Fine... I said... I wanted to do it with you. Is that what you meant?"

 

"No, after that."

 

"I trust you?"

 

"You know what I mean, Marco. Did you just say you like me?"

 

"I..." He lowered his voice. "I did."

 

"Thank fucking god." He breathed a sigh of relief. To answer Marcos confused stuttering, Jean spoke again. "I like you so fucking much, Marco."

 

If it wasn't for his parents and for Jean being on the other end, Marco would've screamed in delight at this. "Thank everything holy. I was terrified you didn't like me back. I was scared you just wanted to do it just to do it with me."

 

"I may be a prick, but not to you. I would never take your virginity if that was my only intention." Jean had always treated Marco differently. Granted, he was nice to a very small handful of people, but it was especially noticeable with Marco. Usually with others, it was more of a 'I'll tolerate you and be nice to a certain extent' attitude, which still always included his snarky comments and whatnot. This did apply to Marco, but after they got to know each other, Jean actually became genuinely nice to him. It weirded the others out, especially those who knew Jean before Marco did, but no one really bothered to bring it up. Marco didn't know when this behavior of Jeans became fueled more by his crush for Marco than just him being so close to Marco in a platonic way.

 

"Jean..." He started out. "God, you're so sweet to me." He relaxed again, sitting back once more. "So... You like me back?"

 

"'Course I do. So would this be an inappropriate time to ask you out on a date?"

 

"Well, it would be rude not to since we just had phone sex and confessed our feelings to each other." He laughed softly. "Would it be inappropriate to say yes?"

 

"Nope. How does Thursday sound?"

 

"Thursday is perfect. Want to go out to dinner?"

 

"Mhm. I wanna take you out to that cute little Italian place on the corner next to your house." Jean had remembered Marco talking about it a few times. 

 

"Oh, I love that place!" His family took him the week of its opening, and he fell in love with it right away. He wanted to go back, but his family just never had the time. Now, not only was he getting to go back, but he was going with Jean. "You know... If the date goes well, I might let you have a little dessert afterwards." Marco decided to dip his feet into this whole flirting thing. He was feeling pretty confident about it, anyways.

 

"Oh?" Jeans interest was repeaked. "Dessert, hm? What kind of dessert?"

 

"Oh, just a sweet, little freckled dessert that is strictly for you." He hummed. 

 

"Fuck, Marco... You're going to make me hard again." Not that he would've minded. But it was almost four, and Marco needed sleep. Or, so sayth Jean. Ever since he grew close to Marco, he became concerned and protective of him. This time was no acception. Besides, Jean was exhausted, and he was sure Marco was, too.

 

"Ah, ah, save it for Thursday, big boy." He cooed. In all honestly, the way he said it along with the nickname probably didn't help. "I'm a little worn out from that, anyways. I don't think I'm ready for a round three just yet."

 

"Yeah, me neither... So don't say shit like that, you damn tease." He chuckled. "Hey... You should get some sleep. We have school in, like, what? Three hours?" 

 

"Yeah. But I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep. Not after a night like this, atleast. Plus, I'm still giddy you asked me out. How will we tell everyone?" Yes, he was being a little too over excited, but he couldn't care less. Unless it bothered Jean. Oh, he hoped it didn't bother Jean. Welcome to dating, Bodt.

 

"Dunno. Maybe you should make sure you don't hate me as a boyfriend before we tell anyone."

 

 "I doubt I will. I've tolerated you this long, right?" He laughed softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, right? You won't try to skip to avoid me, will you? Because atleast wait until after the first date to do that."

 

"Are you kidding me? It's going to take everything in me just to not jump you tomorrow. Promise you'll get some sleep?"

 

"Mm... No promises. But I'll try if it makes you happy. Promise not to get hard again tonight?"

 

"I'll try not to think of you, and I should be fine."

 

Marco let a soft laugh out. "Good boy. Goodnight Jean."

 

"Night, Freckles."

 

And with that, their conversation ended. Marco just looked at his phone for a moment before hugging it tightly, letting out a soft, quiet squeal. He was overjoyed, happy, just... Amazed. That night, or morning, was definitely going to be one he'd remember for a while. He let his phone go and set it down on his desk. Oh, right, he still had work to finish. Oh well, it wasn't that much. He'd just do it before class. This'll give him something to do to keep his mind and eyes preoccupied so they both weren't fixed on Jean the entire time. Boy, that was going to be harder than ever.

 

He quickly stacked everything he needed, after making sure everything was still clean and didn't have splatters of anything... Incriminating on them. He was a good distance away from his desk, and even though nothing had even reached his desk, he was still paranoid that something did. He put everything in his binder, ready to be picked up in the morning on his way out the door, and started on cleaning himself off. He pulled his shirt off, wiped himself down, and pulled his boxers back on. He tossed the shirt in the corner, making sure it was in a place where his parents wouldn't think twice about if they saw it. He atleast made sure the stains weren't noticeable. He would just have to do the laundry before his mother did. That is, if he wanted to keep this a secret.

 

 After looking at his phone one last time, remembering the conversation he had just had not too long ago with Jean, he finally turned his lights off and went to bed. He shut his eyes, and snuggled under his blankets. He didn't think he was that tired, but not long after he hit the pillow, he was out. He was excited. Mainly because once he went to school, his life would be a little different. His best friend was now his boyfriend, and would most likely become his lover. Even if he didn't, Marco didn't care. He was just happy Jean was his. He was happy, and couldn't wait to wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope this was okay! I apologize for any spelling errors; I did go back and proof read to atleast get any of the major ones, but I may have missed a few. I feel as if that ending was a little rocky as I'm not too good with endings. I was thinking of making a part two to this where they go on their date, but I'm not too sure. I mean, the draft to this almost got deleted (I started it on the nineteenth a month ago, and since I decided to not work on it {only after I had written a good chunk and then it all got erased} until a few days ago, I almost ran out of days on the 'drafts are saved for a whole month' thing.) But, hey! I finally got it done! I'll take a break and see how this is received before I make a second one. 
> 
> I'd also like to say, the boys didn't use protection here, but you must always use it. They didnt use it as it was just a phone call and not real, but always practice safe sex. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was okay! I hope this was bearable, and satisfied your Jeanmarco needs. I also hope everything was in character enough. I like a clean mouthed, sort of dorky, good boy Marco and a bad boy that's really a big teddy bear, doesnt give two shits, foul mouthed Jean, so I hope me imposing my dumb trashcanons is okay, haha. Anyways, I hope you all have a good day, or night, whatever time it is now for you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
